Angels in the Snow* part:2
by Tigerlilly
Summary: Sora finds herself in a *sticky* situation and can't sort out her mixed feelings. A taichi fic.


Angels in the Snow

By: Tigerlilly Tachenouchi

Disclaimer: I own everything, bow before me!

A/N:) Okay, many of you will probably flame this because of how stupidly cheesy and dreamy this fic can actually get. Please no flamers. I don't know what I'll do if somebody does. *Turns around from the monitor for a quick moment, just long enough to wipe a single, sparkling tear from her cheek* See what I mean?!

After the bell rang, Sora tiredly walked out of the classroom door with her coat, gloves, hat and scarf practically falling onto the floor. She was amazed that she even made it through the day. Cara met her at the main doors as Sora began to put on her coat and essentials. 

"So, when do you want to go sledding?" Cara was more upbeat than Sora. 

"I guess as soon as we can. After I stop at home and pick up the sleds first." Sora placed her hat on her head as she was interrupted by a very familiar face. 

"Hey gals! How's it hangin'? Hey, Sora…"Tai, came towards the door.

Sora was juggling with her bag as she was trying to place some papers into it. 

"Tai, isn't there something else that you have to do at the moment?" Sora spoke in a stern annoyed voice. Tai was an okay guy but he could get on her nerves at times.

"Actually, I was just going out the door but, you were here, so, I said hi…" Tai spoke in such an innocent voice. Not a sign of hatred or cruelty could ever be found. 

"Well, that's exactly wha…" Sora, was interrupted when the papers that she was struggling with so much finally collapsed onto the floor. Tai quickly bent down to help.

"No, it's fine. I don't need any help. Really." Sora quickly bent down to retrieve the fallen papers. Trying to make it seem as if she didn't need help. Both of their hands shuffled on the floor through the papers. Each of them had a handful. When Sora lifted her head back up, she felt something soft brush up against her cheek. She looked up and accidently brushed her nose up against Tai's. She quickly stood up and grabbed the papers out of his hands and rushed out the door. Tai stood there with a small innocent grin on his face with his hand on his cheek. Tai had never really liked Sora but until now he had never realized how pretty she was when she wasn't angry. He completely dismissed the matter and went on his way out the door. 

Outside, Cara and Sora walked along together for a short while. Cara tried not to mention about what happened, fearing that Sora would have a panic attack. 

"So, what time do you want to meet?" 

"What…Oh. How 'bout around fiveish?" Sora was completely zoned out on the matter. 

"Sure, I'll see ya' there." Cara walked her own way. She didn't want to say anything. 

Sora walked along the sidewalk for a while on her own, just thinking. Why did she feel so weird when, well, with Tai? She couldn't understand any of this. There had to be an explanation. Well, Tai's a guy! Sora has always felt weird around guys. And touching one? That's even worse!

The large, burgundy door of Sora's house creaked when Sora opened it. The smell of dinner flowed through the house. Her mother was no where in sight. After taking of her coat, gloves, and hat, Sora kicked off her snow-covered boots and went into the kitchen. 

"Mom? Mom…" Sora searched when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Hi honey! How was school?" Her mother hugged her tightly. 

"Long and horrible." Sora answered in a tired voice as she plopped onto the couch in front of the t.v. 

"Well, that's what I get for asking." Her mother went over and picked Sammy up and took him over to Sora. 

"Honey, can you watch over Sam? I have to run to a meeting, it will only take about an hour." Her mother quickly put on her coat. 

"Can I have someone over then?" Sora placed Sammy onto her lap.

"Sure, but, I'm in a hurry so bye!" Her mother slammed the door so that a small gush of cold wind rushed in. 

Sora took Sam in her arms and walked over to the kitchen. After placing Sam in the high chair she picked up the phone and dialed Kyle's number. A/N: Kyle is Sora's sort of boyfriend. 

"Hi, Kyle. My mom is out on a meeting and she said that I could have some one over. Would you like to come?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll see you there." 

"Okay, bye." Sora hung the phone up and went to the cupboard for some baby food and a bottle. 

She sat down at the table and opened the small glass jar of baby food. She began to talk to herself as she fed her little brother.

"You know what Sam? I wish that I knew what was going on in my life. All these feelings that I have. I can't sort them out. I mean, I came nose to nose with a guy today and it was like I couldn't control myself! Like, I didn't…like I couldn't… I couldn't move or say, or do anything but run away from it!"

Sora continued as she came to the bottom of the jar.

"Maybe. Just maybe, someday, I'll be able to run with it." 

Sora looked around the room and back to the little baby in the chair and realized whom she was talking to. She then took the last bit of baby food from the jar and spooned it into her mouth. 

"Not bad…"

A/N ^_~ Well, what did you think? Please no flamers. Don't make me do what I said that I would do at the top… (Sniffle, sniffle**) All Flamers will be proclaimed as idiotic, unintelligent, stupid and useless. 

Tigerlilly Tachenouchi*^_~* Kawaii! 


End file.
